Anata wo Aishite to Omou
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: She was falling for him, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. Beato x Battler 50 sentences


**A/N: **There are many other things I should be writing, but I really couldn't help myself. I love Beato x Battler waaaay too much, and well, I haven't written anything for the pairing in a while. So... ta-da! You get this. Prompts are courtesy of **Immortal x Snow**, whom this fic is dedicated to. ;] I owe her for coming up with these words when I was way too lazy to find a list for myself. So thank you, Immi! ^_^

The sentences are a little random at times, but hopefully most of them follow a somewhat-storyline.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Umineko.

Now enjoy, please! And Merry Christmas! ^_^

* * *

_I think I love you _  
_So what am I so afraid of? _  
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of _  
_A love there is no cure for _  
_I think I love you _  
_Isn't that what life is made of? _  
_Though it worries me to say _  
_I've never felt this way_

- I Think I Love You, Kaci Brown

_

* * *

_

**~Anata wo Aishite to Omou~**

**_

* * *

_**1 - Chip

She waved the token teasingly around in the air, pressing her cheek further into the cupped palm in which it resided, and grinning wickedly as she asked, "Are you sure you want to try this, Battler~?"

2 - Punishment

Crying out his name as she awoke was humiliating enough, but it was just pure _torture w_hen he popped his head round the door frame a second later, inquiring as to what, exactly, she wanted with him so early in the morning.

3 - Paper

It had started out as a prank - now it was a murder investigation with the culprit pretty much sussed; really, hadn't Gaap realised what she was getting into when she 'accidentally' dropped her best friend's slip of paper, which had the words _"Ushiromiya Beatrice"_ scrolled across in neat cursive, right next to Battler's foot?

4 - Pen

"You know, Beato, that old quill of yours is almost as outdated as you are- _hey, what was that for?"_

5 - Peaches

She stuffed herself with so many sugary treats that she'd never expected, upon being presented with a piece of fruit, it could ever taste as sweet… but somehow, it… did… or was that just the smile on Battler's face when she actually accepted what he'd offered her?

6 - Stickers

Beato could safely say she'd put the stickers Maria had given her to good use - as soon as she'd grown tired of Battler's chatter and accusations, she'd shoved a dainty heart-shaped one over his lips, not realising her mistake for a full five seconds… after which, her cheeks promptly tinged red.

7 - Spectrum

She knew a lot - well, of course she did, being the Endless Witch and all - but it irritated her profusely that, for some reason, she couldn't find a word in her whole range of various vocabularies that suited how she felt about the redhead at the present moment.

8 - Lotion

She hadn't intended to mysteriously get sunburn in winter, nor had she intended for the Seven Stakes to suddenly disappear, leaving a blushing Battler as the only person available to rub the aloe vera into her back.

9 - Blossoms

Her heart stopped during the moment that Battler chuckled casually, answering, "My favourite time of the year has gotta be when all the cherry blossoms bloom, because Ange loves it."

10 - Ribbons

In her dream, he'd laced it through her hair and kissed the tip of her nose; in reality, he'd barely raised an eyebrow when she'd announced she wanted to wear a pretty, pink, silken one that day.

11 - Blue

Her heart had almost leapt out of her throat when he'd declared he had feelings for her, however it'd promptly sunk to the lowest pit of her stomach as he ended the statement with "of hatred" - but at least it was only in blue, and not red, right?

12 - Promise

It wasn't as though she was jealous or anything - she just happened to note the bitter taste that was left in her mouth upon realising he never broke a single promise to _Ange_, but when it came to her, he never even bothered _remembering_ any of them.

13 - Love

Poison, disease, endless pain - whatever love was, it had no cure; and her mouth dried up, a lump formed in her throat, and a new wave of tears plunged down her cheeks as it occurred to her that she was falling sick with the eternal illness.

14 - Sex

It was out of lust - sheer lust, pure utter lust and nothing more - that she dragged him to her chamber and tied him to the bed… but the moment his fingertips traced her jawline, she melted into something that was far beyond such animalistic intentions.

15 - Prince

Fairytales were her guiltiest pleasure, and it wasn't rare that she had to tear herself out of a fantasy in which he carried her off into the sunset on his white horse…

16 - Italian

She placed her cup back down on its saucer, toying with the folds in her dress and turning to glance out of the window as she muttered words she deliberately knew he wouldn't understand - but Beatrice stiffened when he bemusedly said, "Hey, that sounds something like the Spanish for 'I love you'."

17 - Missing You

When the thought popped into her mind one night that perhaps it would be better sharing his bed, she rolled her eyes and shushed it immediately - but found herself scrambling out of her own tangled nest of sheets and scampering along the corridor to his room anyway.

18 - Hair Pins

She tucked a stand of forceably-pulled-loose hair back behind her ear, but before securing it, she gave the laughing man a swift prod in the arm with the bobby pin.

19 - Ballet

Beatrice hadn't thought anyone had been watching - she was proven mistaken though, when Battler's arms curled around her waist and held her still just as her legs gave out, provoking a startled cry and blush from the Golden Witch.

20 - Hanging From a Thread

Sometimes, it felt as though she were dangling from a thinning rope above a perilous sea of emotion, and although she could not see what lurked in the dark water's depths, and knew that she could not swim, Beatrice was beginning to feel the inviting temptation to just fall into it overcome her.

21 - The Day After Tomorrow

It was nearly midnight; his face hardened as he'd settled himself down in his chair to wait for the next game's beginning, and she felt the fleeting desire to reach out and grasp his hand, and tell him that it would all be alright again soon.

22 - Edge

She knew she was getting worked up over nothing, but it didn't matter - every time he looked at her, she'd scoot to the edge of her seat and lean the slightest bit forward, just to be that tiniest bit closer to him.

23 - Nail Polish

Now, the first hand had been painted with only very few problems, but for the second… Beatrice had ended up with splodges all over, and had had to swallow her pride and ask the chuckling redhead for his assistance.

24 - Enigma

It was supposed to be _her_ mystery for _him_ to solve, but for some reason, Beatrice was struggling to get her head around the stupid butterflies in her stomach Battler kept giving her every time he smiled.

25 - Eclipse

Whenever he was around, her heart felt for nothing else… and it scared her to think of why.

26 - Trains

As they watched the Seven Stakes charge down the corridor, one after another, he leant over and whispered in her ear that they were reminding him of a train.

27 - Algebra

"Battler, what does your ex have to do with these numbers?"

28 - Passing Notes

She folded it neatly and tossed it towards Gaap - but almost choked on her next sip of tea when Battler snatched it out of the air and flipped it open.

29 - Singing

The day he commented on how she sang whilst in the shower was the day Battler ended up with a rather red cheek, and Beatrice with two.

30 - Snow

Sure, it was cold to stand outside and watch as the white crystals fell from the sky, but she hadn't realised how freezing she was until a white jacket was slipped over her shoulders and a bolt of warmth darted through her.

31 - Lady

She straightened her skirt and smoothed her hair, trying her best to drift into the room gracefully - but when he so much as shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye, she stumbled and fell into a very unladylike position in his lap.

32 - Fragment

A tear trickled down her cheek as she clasped her hands and prayed that, for just a moment, in just one parallel world, she would be granted her happy ending at the finish of these games.

33 - Little Girl

Pout spreading across her lips, Beatrice stamped her foot, screeching, _"Give me back my cookie now,__ Ushiromiya Battler!"_

34 - Fire

Her eyes were wild, her hair in a total disarray and her cheeks a flaming scarlet - but the sudden softening of his expression made her melt inside.

35 - Candles

Her eyes skimmed the page of the book, paying little attention to the flame that licked the wick, until a swoosh of air caused the orange glow to dance; placing a finger between the paper so as not to lose her place, she glanced across the room, calmly and silently eying Battler as he made his way over to her bedside.

36 - Ruffles

Well, she knew he was a pervert, but she hadn't expected him to play with the ruffles of her short, red skirt the way he was…

37 - Pillows

He drop-kicked the cushion across the floor and rubbed his cheek, mumbling, "Sheesh, Beato, you didn't have to throw that thing so hard."

38 - Sacred

The briefest moment they'd shared was her favourite - the sweet touch of his lips pressing softly against hers for only a second made her heart flutter, even if it had only been a dare in the game they were playing.

39 - Sharing

Beatrice knew she could be greedy at times - she'd accept it, no problem; but him calling her that, screaming it into her face… it made her heart break, and the last thing she heard as she fled from the room was her teacher ordering him to go apologize.

40 - Storms

When he found her huddled in the middle of the rose garden, her long hair free of it's bun and plastered to her scalp, unable to tell whether it was the pelting raindrops streaming down her cheeks or her own tears, Battler could only stand there, baffled.

41 - Ice-Cream

Normally, she loved the stuff - but right now, she couldn't bring herself to eat any of the chocolate ice-cream… until he took the spoon from her fingers and slipped it into her mouth for her.

42 - Chairs

He noticed one day that hers seemed to be ever so slightly closer to his.

43 - Nightmare

When the sound of her screaming reached his ears, Battler leapt out of his bed and dashed towards her room, gathering the crying witch into his arms and holding her until she grew calm once more.

44 - Please and Thank You

She'd said it sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, but he reasoned that because she'd asked so nice and politely, he'd give her the kiss she 'wanted' - eyes widening when he pulled away and a meek "thank you" slipped out from her mouth.

45 - Remote

It startled Battler when the thought occurred to him that he actually liked the fact Rokkenjima was so cut off from the mainland, because that meant no outsiders would disturb his time with Beatrice.

46 - Remain

As long it kept the sweet smile on her face, Battler supposed the time he spent with her wasn't really wasted after all.

47 - Waltz

Her blue eyes widened and her cheeks darkened as she spluttered, "Y-you're not meant to pull me _that close_, fool!"

48 - Bubble

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight of her mouth falling agape with awed wonder, as she watched the 'magic' bubbles he'd just blown for her drift though the air.

49 - Book

Funny it was, how she'd dragged him up to her room to read her a story, and they'd ended up ditching the book within a matter of minutes - though Beatrice was far more delighted with the fact he seemed unable to get enough of kissing her than she would have been hearing him read to her.

50 - Seconds

It had taken her weeks of denying what was completely obvious; days of hiding her face to cover up all the blushes; sleepless nights of pure loneliness without him beside her; hours of endlessly watching both him and herself - an unusual self-consciousness she'd acquired whenever she was around the man; minutes of squashed wonderings that maybe he… possibly liked her back; moments of utter insanity in which she threw herself at him and kissed him recklessly; but it only took a few seconds for her to realise that perhaps, loving him for eternity with no hope of ever being cured, might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Be nice and review, pretty please! ^_^


End file.
